Searching for Hiccup
by The Red Dove
Summary: Hiccup left after the flight with Astrid.  Astrid showed everyone the truth about dragons, which everyone believed coming from her.  Now they must set off to find the real hero, to show him that they will believe him about his discovery.  Bad summary, R&R
1. Chapter 1

Astrid stared out her window, gazing longingly at the sunset. She wished more than anything that she could be in the sky with all of the colors, her fingers grazing the fading clouds as she soared past them, with Hiccup right in front of her.

Sadly, that couldn't happen. Not today, anyway, not since Hiccup vanished.

Astrid knew what happened. She was there when he had said goodbye, his eyes showing the emotion he had tried his hardest to hide. Sadness.

_"That's for kidnapping me."_ _she punched his shoulder, causing him to stumble back. She noticed Hiccup glancing at Toothless, obviously wanting him to help him out. The dragon simply ignored him._

_ Astrid glanced around nervously, deciding whether or not she should—_

_ She did it. She kissed him quickly on his cheek, a blush forming across her face. "That's for...everything else." she started to take off running for the village, when Hiccup's hand grabbed hers before she could escape._

_ "Astrid..." he whispered. "I...I still have to leave. No one will believe me about dragons. This is the only way Toothless..." he was cut off, as Astrid decided to become a little bolder, this time placing her lips against his._

_ "Then, this is good-bye." she said solemnly as she pulled away._

_ Hiccup slowly nodded. "I'll come back, maybe." he tried._

_ "I'll be here, probably." Astrid attempted to lighten the mood. Hiccup gave a soft smile, as he pulled himself onto Toothless. _

_ "All right, buddy. Let's go."_

_ Toothless ignored him and trotted up to Astrid, licking her face with his giant tongue, causing her hair to stick together in slimy clumps._

_ "Ew!" she exclaimed in disgust, before gently smiling at Toothless and petting his head. "I'm going to miss you too." she said as she started to walk back, hearing the unnatural wind caused by Toothless' ascent. A low crooning sound echoed throughout the night as the figure of boy and dragon passed the glowing moon._

Astrid sighed again at the memory. Seeing as Hiccup had 'vanished', Astrid was the one left to kill the Nightmare. However, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had fought the dragon as it attacked her, and as she finally weakened her to the point where she couldn't attack anymore, the village screamed with excitement as Astrid would surely bring an end to the horrible monster.

What she did next shocked them all into silence.

She gently placed down her shield and weapon, and walked slowly to the injured dragon. Astrid knelt down next to the giant head, and started gently stroking the Nightmare's head, apologizing in a tone that brought some children to silently cry.

Stoick, still upset about his son's disappearance, watched in awe as this took place. The words Astrid said to the dragon were the same words he'd been wanting to say to his son for a long time.

Astrid helped the dragon back to her cage, and closed the door softly, not even bothering to lock it.

Needless to say, that evening at supper was filled with explanations and stories. Everyone believed Astrid, after all, she was someone everyone respected as one of Berk's youth with extreme Viking Potential.

Astrid closed the shutters, as well as any memories flooding to her head. She wondered if it would have gone so smoothly if Hiccup had been the one to show everyone the truth.

Of course, Astrid had told the village that Hiccup had been the one who had found out, and it was he he showed her the truth, and coming from Astrid's mouth, everyone accepted it. Hiccup was the peacebringer of humans and dragons. Astrid also told of the Dragon Queen, and also of Hiccup's disappearance. Everyone felt an extreme sense of shame in the thought that Hiccup couldn't trust them with his discovery, and even more shame when the Vikings realized that they would have reacted the same way Hiccup had imagined them to. The Dragon Queen would have to wait, seeing as everyone was concerned for Hiccup.

Astrid took it upon herself to teach several Vikings how to fly dragons, and Gobber made it his number one priority to make saddles for those riders. The entire village spent a month in preparation of Hiccup's search party.

And the day came, where the dragons with their riders would take off on this voyage. Astrid pried herself away from the closed window and made her way to the docks.

"So, what exactly are we gunna do when we find him?" Snotlout asked Astrid, who had seated herself upon a Nadder.

"We welcome him back as we would a hero." Astrid replied.

"Sweet." Tuffnut replied, with Ruffnut nodding her agreement.

"Sounds like a plan." Fishlegs said, clutching to his Gronckle, in fear and excitement for the upcoming journey.

"The sooner, the better." Gobber said as he limped up to them. "I don' know if the chief can handle much more o' this, yeh know?" he gestured towards the Haddock's house.

"He's been taking it kind of hard..." Ruffnut stated.

"Softie." Tuffnut taunted her.

"Eel-brains!"

"Fart-nugget!"

"Enough already!" Gobber demanded. "Now lead off th' fleet!" he shouted sarcastically, as the dragons took off into the air.

**Hey, could I maybe...I don't know...have some reviews please?**

**DON'T KILL ME! I didn't mean to sound so pushy!**

**Yeah...anyway, I was serious. Reviews are pretty cool, and I would like to have some. Think of it as a belated Snoggletog present for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Some gore. How? Well, Hiccup still lost his leg, as you'll soon find out why, and...yeah. That's why it's rated T, people.**

Hiccup screamed in agony. This probably wasn't the smartest idea, Hiccup thought to himself. Toothless curled up around Hiccup's shaking form, softly humming his concern to his best friend.

"Too~Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. "Could...could you get get some water?" Hiccup gestured to the container in the corner of the cave, before screaming in pain again.

Toothless cringed at the sound of his rider in so much pain. He shouldn't have agreed to Hiccup's idea. Toothless grabbed the container with his teeth, and ran out to the ocean, and dipped it in the water, before pulling it up and bounding back to his friend, spilling some water along the short way.

"Thanks, buddy." Hiccup mumbled as he gestured to his leg, and Toothless poured the contents of the container onto Hiccup's leg, causing him to yell in unimaginable volumes as the salt water caused him pain which soon consumed his whole leg.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." Hiccup whispered as unconsciousness took over.

_"Toothless, buddy. I know you don't want to do this, but we need to return to the Nest."_

_Toothless moaned in disagreement, and pushed Hiccup discouragingly._

_Hiccup rubbed Toothless' head. "Sorry, bud, but now that I'm gone, Astrid might have told my dad, and he might go after the Queen. He's gunna get lots of people killed!"_

_Toothless snorted and shook his head violently._

_"Tooooothleeeess! We need to! People might get hurt!"_

_Toothless looked at him in a way that said 'Why would you care?'_

_Hiccup understood. "I just have to, bud. I can't sit back knowing that several lives are in danger because of me."_

_'But it isn't because of you...' Toothless sighed and crouched down._

_Hiccup stared at his friend in wonder. "Are you...?"_

_Toothless gave a yelp to snap his friend out of his trance and gestured to the saddle on his back._

_Hiccup smiled and nodded at his friend. "You got it, bud."_

It was a stupid idea. Sure, they defeated the Queen, but she didn't go down without a fight. Even as she fell to her death, her tail managed to slam into the already falling duo, stunning Toothless...

...And severely injuring Hiccup.

Toothless dove in after him, and grabbed him harmlessly by his shirt as the inferno shot up around them. They were getting safely to the ground, when a flying chunk of who knows what body part of the dragon flew at the duo, again separating them. Even in death, the Queen was determined not to let her die alone.

Thankfully, Toothless had brought Hiccup close to ground.

Not close enough. Toothless screeched in horror as he watched his friend land right on his one leg, and watched as it seemed to splinter from the velocity and weight, catching fire as the flames found him.

Toothless landed next to his fallen friend and did what he had to. He used his tail to smack the flames out, only injuring Hiccup more. He could barely stand to watch Hiccup twitch so violently as he did so. As soon as the flames were out, he gently picked him up by his torn shirt and placed Hiccup on top of himself, wings wrapped protectively around him, as he waited out the flames, knowing that any more movement would only cause Hiccup more pain.

Toothless had fallen asleep in that position. When he woke up come the morning, he had noticed that Hiccup seemed to still be on fire. Alarmed, he quickly opened up his wings to investigate, only causing the un-burning boy to tumble down...landing once again on his bad leg.

Toothless moaned at his mistake, realizing that the boy wasn't on fire, and that he only injured him again.

But why was Hiccup burning so much if he wasn't ablaze? His face was red, and beads of sweat were slowly dominating his face, as Toothless tried to cool him off by flapping his wings.

Toothless shook the memory out of his head. What's important was that the Queen was dead, and Hiccup was alive, though Toothless would admit that it seemed that would change any moment.

Two days passed. Hiccup wouldn't wake up. He knew that the leg had become infected, and that there was no way the leg could be healed ever in the condition it found itself in.

Toothless knew it would have to come off. Toothless felt his insides churn at what he knew he would have to do. He thanked whatever gods Hiccup worshiped that Hiccup was asleep.

He slowly walked over to the sleeping boy, and placed his leg in his mouth.

Toothless was surprised he didn't go deaf right then. The scream was too much for Toothless to handle. He quickly spat out the severed leg and ripped off Hiccups already torn shirt to stop the bleeding. He firmly placed his foot on top of it, pushing as hard as he could without causing any more damage, restraining Hiccup in the process. Toothless gazed at the severed leg, scowling at it. It something like that could cause Hiccup pain, it wasn't worth keeping.

He spat fire at the limb, watching it burn as a foul smell filled his nostrils, and Hiccup continued to thrash wildly about.

Toothless softly crooned at his unconscious friend, apologizing more than he though possible. He never should have agreed to let Hiccup fight the Red Death. As much as Toothless hated to say it, he needed more humans. But the only way he could get to humans were if Hiccup could fly him to some. And that wouldn't turn out well at _all_. Toothless cursed the god Hiccup had called Loki for having them both have a handicap that could very well cause the end of them both.

The blood had seeped through Hiccup's shirt, and made its way to Toothless' leg. Toothless cried in his own dragon way and wailed to the heavens with all he had in him, as the emotions coursing throughout Toothless exhausted him to the point where he too joined his friend in unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Man, it's been <em>two weeks<em> and we haven't found even a hint at where he might be!" Ruffnut nearly screamed. "Maybe we shouldn't have split up."

It wasn't just the teens who had went to look for Hiccup. Several adults came as well, but the adults split into three groups, and the teens stuck together throughout their search for Hiccup. A few Terrors had also joined them, and each one went with one group, to serve as messengers if a group had news about Hiccup.

"One and a half month! _One and a half month!_" Snotlout agreed. "He's been gone for _that long already_. Why did he have to leave?"

"Calm yourself, worry-maggot." Tuffnut shot at him. "We're all pissed here. We just have to find him and to bring him back to the village."

Fishlegs seemed to stumble over his words. "Uh, but why, exactly. I mean, I've been his friend forever, really, but why do we have to bring him back? He ran away. He'll come back if he wants to!"

Astrid shot Fishlegs a disgusted look. "Listen, I know you're all tired and not thinking straight, but haven't you noticed that after Hiccup disappeared, dragons stopped attacking us? He's practically a hero, though I don't see how that could have happened unless...oh gods."

"What is it?" Snotlout shot up.

"The Nest." Astrid gasped. "But he couldn't have..."

"Ah, great. He got himself killed, didn't he?" Tuffnut asked annoyed. "All this for nothing~"

Ruffnut brought her head of the Zippleback over to her brother's and punched him so hard he almost fell off.

A roar was suddenly heard loudly in the distance. A roar which was familiar to Astrid.

"Toothless!" she yelled, remembering the dragon's name. "This way!" she yelled as she turned her Nadder towards the sound, others following.

* * *

><p>Toothless woke up soon after, his protective instincts coming into play. Something wasn't right...<p>

It happened again. There was a rumble, and he noticed that the volcano seemed to glow even brighter than before, and the formations on the ceiling of the small cavern they were in started to collapse around them.

Toothless froze into place.

The volcano was erupting.


	3. Chapter 3

**YEE! I'm getting popular! Who knows, I might even make 100 reviews! That would make my day. Review, please! There are anonymous reviews, so you don't need an account.**

**Oh yeah, I should probably do a disclaimer, huh? Fine. I don't own HTTYD. Sad, I know, but hey! I own the movie! Well, technically it's my little sister's, but I kinda...you know...took it. And my grandma gave me a DVD player which is sitting on my overturned laundry basket playing HTTYD repeatedly. I think I've almost got it memorized. I should really do my laundry...oh well**

****Toothless jerked his head around, trying to find an escape. The volcano was huge, so the whole island would soon be buried in lava. But how could he get off of the island in Hiccup's condition, and no tailfin?

Toothless apologized excessively as he pulled Hiccup out of the cavern, and threw him up in the air, landing him on Toothless' torn saddle.

Toothless ran as softly as he could, so that Hiccup wouldn't fall off, as the lava started exploding from the volcano's vent. The explosion shot of several giant pieces of rock, pushing Toothless back into the cave, and the rocks closed them in.

He started violently banging his head against the rocks, trying to break them loose, but the lava had already started to melt them together, and eventually leaking through the small gaps, slowly but surely starting to fill up the cave.

Toothless moaned in desperation, looking around the cave, and eventually finding a pool of ocean, which would surely lead to outside. But Toothless remembered what salt water did to Hiccup's leg...

Gods, couldn't anything go their way for once?

Still, he used his claws to gently pick up the shirtless Hiccup, the shirt already dripping with blood from his leg, and pulled him under, the water vigorously pulling them out to sea.

Hiccup started to scream in agony, and Toothless then realized that humans had a limited supply of oxygen. He had to get them out fast.

It seemed the gods granted them mercy, for the surface was close, and Toothless gripped Hiccup's torso and shot up outside.

Toothless gave a shriek of victory, and placed Hiccup gently on the ground, noticing that Toothless' claws had pierced the skin slightly. Couldn't Toothless do anything to help his poor friend?

They got blessed again. An old Viking's ship was nearby, and Toothless remembered the strong tide. He gently grabbed his unconscious friend, avoiding the wounds he previously made, and placed him on the ship. Toothless then rammed the ship to get it off of shore, and the boat started floating away.

Toothless avoided several rocks being hurled his way, and noticed the lava was taking an interest in him. He quickly jumped and tried to fly the best he could to get on his ship.

Thankfully, he did, and the ship swiftly drifted off, leaving the exploding volcano for good.

Toothless walked over to his still-sleeping friend and curled up around him, before going off to find something else to stop the excessive bleeding.

* * *

><p>"Whoa..." Tuffnut chuckled nervously as they saw the erupting volcano before him.<p>

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled, and the dragons quickly finished the journey to the island.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs, you search around the island! Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you search in the air as well, only near land and try to find some sort of cave they could be in. I'll look in the nest." she ordered as she flew up to the opening which led to the Queen's lair. Everyone else silently obeyed the command and took off to find their missing friend.

A few minutes later, while Astrid wondered why the Queen wasn't here, Ruffnut and Tuffnut flew in.

"Astrid! Me and Tuffnut found something!" and she flew off to lead the way, Astrid close behind.

They reached a cave that appeared to be sealed due to the volcano's erupting, which was now starting to settle down. The zippleback the twins were on placed the twins down on a platform, and flew backwards.

"What are you...HEY!" Tuffnut yelled at the dragon, just as it started speeding toward the wall.

With a loud _crack!_, the wall tumbled. Everyone stared at the scene before them. Wherever lava wasn't covering the ground, blood was. And it looked recent.

...And...was that a bone?

Astrid, however, noticed an opening that led out to sea.

She jumped off of her Nadder as soon as they passed the lava. "You guys take my dragon and look for me near the ocean, I'm going to find out where this goes!" she commanded.

Everyone nodded and retreated the cave, except for Astrid's Nadder.

"Go on. I'll be alright." she assured her, and the dragon slowly nodded and took off after Astrid's friends.

Astrid took a deep breath, and jumped in.

* * *

><p>"Hey, there she is!" Fishlegs happily exclaimed. They all raced down to where their friend just surfaced, and she looked back at the island. It looked as if something large had been right on the shore, but pulled out to sea.<p>

Were those dragon footprints?

"Guys! They must have gotten away on an old boat!" Snotlout noticed.

Astrid screamed in frustration. They could be anywhere by now.

"Why couldn't we have gotten here sooner?"

* * *

><p>A week had passed, and Toothless hadn't moved from his spot, other than to find some drinkable water for his fallen friend. Hiccup slowly choked it down, and spilled the rest down his chin.<p>

Toothless softly crooned and nudged his friend, trying to wake him up. The leg had stopped bleeding, but Toothless could tell that something needed to be done about it.

_Thud._

The boat rocked as it met whatever they had crashed into. Was it land?

It was, but they weren't on land. The ocean had simply gotten too shallow.

Toothless gently pulled Hiccup onto his back, and softly glided the best he could off of the boat, and noticed that it was shallow enough for him to stand. He slowly walked towards the island, which bore signs of civilization.

There was a girl, who looked a little younger than Hiccup, walking along the shore with her arms held out in a balancing position with her eyes closed. Toothless hoped that she wouldn't be scared by him, and nudged her side when he reached her.

She opened her eyes, and gave a slight yelp. "Ah...dragon?" she whispered. Toothless slowly nodded, and gestured to the boy on his back, and gave the girl a pleading look.

"Oh...ah...uh-oh." the girl stuttered. "He needs help." she looked at the dragon warily, and slowly walked over to Hiccup, and picked him up. She was quite strong for her age. "It's...okay, right?"

Toothless nodded.

"Good. You should probably stay here...you know..."

He nodded again, and curled up in anxiety.

"I'll come back with news as soon as I can!" the girl promised as she ran off.


	4. Holy Hel, A Named Chapter!

**As much as I love the reviews I'm getting, I _would _like some more...please?**

Kenna ran back to her village, cautiously carrying the sleeping boy.

"Bjorg!" she cried to the village. "Bjorg, I need your help!"

A middle aged man with graying hair ran up to Kenna, his green eyes scanning the boy she was holding.

"He needs help, Bjorg!" Kenna pleaded to the man.

"Aye, I can see that, lass." he replied as he scooped up the boy. "Looks like he went and fought a dragon."

Kenna froze. "Dragon?" She remembered the dragon holding the boy.

"Aye. See the bite marks?" he gestured to the gruesome excuse of a leg.

Kenna shuddered. Should she trust the dragon?

* * *

><p>"Is he going to be all right?" Kenna asked.<p>

"Well, I'd say he'd be almost good as new soon, although he'll obviously be needing a new leg." Bjorg supplied. "Here're the measurements for the new leg he'll be needin'." he handed Kenna some paper.

"Good. I'll go talk to Brandr." she ran off to the village's forge.

When she got there, she noticed the building was missing the young man who worked there. "Brandr?" she asked. "Brandr, I need you."

"It's about time ya realized that, Kenna." the blond replied from right behind her. "So what time works for you?" he mocked.

Kenna whirled around and slapped his arm. "Not like that! I need a new leg."

"Looks as if you've got a mighty fine pair right there!" he gestured to her legs. "Whadd'ya need a third one for, miss?"

"Not me!" she laughed. "I found a boy~"

"Is that competition, I hear?"

"Shut up!" she slapped him again. "You know full well I don't intend on getting married. Anyway, he's been injured, he needs a new leg."

Brandr moved from rubbing his sore arm to the back of his neck. "How big?"

"Thanks a bunch!" Kenna exclaimed as she handed Brandr the paper and bounded out of the building.

"Freak." he joked as he studied the measurements.

* * *

><p>She was crazy.<p>

She was beyond crazy, she was mad!

For all she knew, this very dragon bit off the poor boy's leg! What was she doing wandering over to the black beast she was pretty sure was a Night Fury.

Kenna clutched the slimy fish to her chest as one would a teddy bear. "Hello?" she whispered into the night.

A black form suddenly jumped right in front of her, causing her to fall backwards and hitting her head on a rock.

"Ow! Ah, um...here!" Kenna threw the fish at the beast, but he simply ignored it and prodded her throbbing head, before giving it a soft lick.

_He's tasting me!_

"Ah! No no, don't do that! I'm fine..." the dragon gazed at her pleadingly.

"The boy?" The dragon nodded.

"Uh, he's fine! They're patching him up, making him a lovely leg, uh, should be waking up soon! So uh...HEY!"

The dragon seemed to push into her, crushing her into what she could describe as...

...a hug?

"Uh, yeah! He's going to be all right. Eat the fish, please." she pleaded.

The dragon pulled away and did as Kenna softly ordered, much to her amazement.

"This is not what I was expecting..." she muttered, and the dragon's ears perked up. He then turned around swiftly and faced her, the fish already long gone.

"Holy...um...Hi?" Kenna tried.

The dragon nodded his greeting.

"Ah. Well, my name's Kenna." she said with growing confidence.

The dragon tilted his head to the side and then nodded.

Kenna knew she was crazy at this point. "Yours...no wait, you can't have one~"

The Night Fury opened his mouth to reveal no teeth.

"No teeth? But I saw..." teeth suddenly appeared in his mouth, and the dragon pulled them back into the gums once again.

"Does...does this have something to do with your name?" Another nod.

"Uh, Retracty?"

The dragon stuck his tongue out, causing Kenna to laugh.

"Aw, I liked that name." Was she really feeling...comfortable around this dragon now?

"Hmm. How 'bout Pearl? You know, Pearly Whites and...no?" she saw the dragon shake its head. He once again showed a toothless mouth.

"Oh! I got it! Toothless?"

The dragon seemed to smile and nod its head.

"Toothless! I get it now. Did the boy name you?" Another nod.

"Nice." she looked at the tired-looking dragon. "Well, I'm going to go check on the boy now..."

The dragon nodded and picked up a fallen trunk, and started dragging it along the shore.

Was it drawing?

Kenna shook her head and ran back to the village, her head full of wonder.

* * *

><p>Hiccup bolted up from the bed, feeling an unimaginable pain in his leg, once again.<p>

"Ah!" he jerked around. Bed? Room? _Books_? Where was he?

He looked about the cramped room, and pulled off the covers...to notice that his leg seemed to have turned into metal.

Hiccup stared at it, now in a major state of shock. He wanted to scream and pull his hair out. He wanted to cry in frustration. He had lost his leg.

He settled for some deep controlled breathing and looked around for anything that might tell him where he was. He couldn't be on Berk...not at the cave with Toothless...

"Toothless!" he yelled.

Just then a girl rushed in and covered his mouth. "Crazy freakin' loudmouth!" she scolded. She then took her hand off of his mouth and held it out to him. "Kenna." she stated.

"Uh...Hiccup?" he replied taking her hand.

"Ah, you must be from Berk. But then why the dragon...? I thought you were devoted to killing them." Kenna whispered.

"Uh, don't know...what you're talking about..." Hiccup stuttered.

"Well, you're up. We better get you back before the chief finds out we're keeping a Berkian or whatever here." she jerked her head around. "Like your leg?"

"Um, yeah. You make it?"

"Nah, Brandr did. Let's see if you can walk." she picked him up by the shoulders and set him lightly on the ground, and gently let him go. "How's that."

"Uh." Hiccup tested a few steps, but then stumbled and fell on the ground.

"Damn." Kenna said. "Lean on me, Berkians are not allowed anywhere near this island!" Kenna picked him back up and placed him against her shoulder. "I'm sure Toothless will take care of you."

"Toothless? How did you~?"

"SH! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Toothless paced back and forth. He hadn't seen Kenna in two days! How was Hiccup doing? When would he see Hiccup again?<p>

"Toothless!" a familiar yell sounded.

_Hiccup?_

Toothless jerked his head up and spotted a wobbly Hiccup leaning against Kenna. He was grateful that he had found the young woman.

"Toothless." Kenna whispered. "You need to get him out of here." She then noticed that the dragon only had half of a tailfin.

"Aw, no!" she swore under her breath. She then noticed the boat a ways off shore.

"You came here on that?"

Toothless nodded, but Hiccup seemed to have been struck dumb. "You...what?"

Toothless crooned and licked Hiccup on the side of his face.

"Ew!"

"SHH!" Kenna demanded. "You know what? I think I've seen you before..." she whispered.

"Kenna!" a loud voice ricocheted through the forest, causing Kenna to freeze and shudder. "Where's the boy?"

Kenna moved once again. "No way! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she silently yelled. "You're Stoick's son! Oh gods, I'm in so much trouble!" she started to pace back and forth.

"I know! I've got a friend on an island a few legions out from here! I'll get you guys off the island, if you'll take me there!" she supplied.

"Give me that blasted son of a bitch!" the chief screamed again. "Kenna, you worthless, insane, waste of flesh!"

"Okay." Hiccup agreed.

"Great!" she quickly hugged him. "Let's quickly get on that boat!"

Hiccup hopped on Toothless and reached out a hand for Kenna, who took it, and Toothless sprinted after the boat, placing the two humans inside, and pushing it out to sea once again.

"Kenna!" The chief appeared on the beach. "Devil's helper! Witch! Stupid little girl! Get back here!"

Kenna stuck her tongue out at him, and the chief yelled in outrage as he kept screaming profanities at the young woman.

"So, I guess he doesn't like you much." Hiccup joked.

"Nope. I was born something he called 'retarded.'" she replied. "My brain doesn't work right. I don't have any of the rights other women have."

"Wow. Sorry." Hiccup stated as Toothless nudged her. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Ah. I'm sixteen." he supplied. "Where do we find your friend?"

"Um...take a left. No, right, wait... Maybe you get there from the other side of the island? Away from the sun." she settled on. "Yeah, move away from the sun."

"During Morning or Evening?"

"Ah..." she hung her head. "I don't remember...do you know where the island of Cragnogh is?"

"Oh, yeah. Over there." Hiccup said, turning the somehow working wheel in the direction Kenna's destination was.

"Sweet. Thanks again." she said and sat down on the floor.

"Well, thanks for taking care of me." Hiccup replied as he attempted to walk over to Toothless, only to fall over on the ground, startling the dragon.

"Walking lesson number one." Kenna stated dryly. "No falling."

* * *

><p>The teens then noticed an island. "Hey...isn't that Hutsch?" Fishlegs asked pointing to the island.<p>

"Ah crap. I think it is." Tuffnut muttered.

"And what's with the guy screaming at the ocean?" Snotlout pondered.

"Probably some of our idiot traders came. You know how much these guys hate us."

"Traders...or Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed. "He's yelling in that direction! He must have gone that way!"

"Well, it's the only thing we've got." Ruffnut said bitterly. "Let's go."

They turned their dragons to move where the screaming guy was yelling at, when the man suddenly turned on them.

"Hey! You good-for-nothing beast-slaves! What are you doing near my island! Crossbows, at the ready!"

"Move!" Snotlout screamed as a bolt whizzed past his ear, and all the dragons obeyed.

**Missed him again...they need faster dragons, man. Thanks again for all of the reviews! I'd like a little more, though! Please? Oh, and it's not one of those OC stories. Kenna gets dropped off at her destination, and Toothless and Hiccup continue onward. **


	5. Chapter 5

**If every single person who read this story reviewed, that would make my day absolutely wonderful! Please review!**

Kenna jumped off the boat, heading for the small island. "Thank you!" she called back to the boat as she continued to run in the stomach-deep waters.

"Thank you!" Hiccup called back, looking down at his new leg. Just before Kenna left, she handed him a sort of cream, and Hiccup was supposed to rub it on his stump every evening.

"Well, Toothless? Do you wanna fix your tailfin? I found something similar to a forge on this ship, probably used to help with weapons during expeditions." Hiccup scratched his dragon behind the ear, who nodded in response.

"Well then, let's go." Hiccup walked off towards the staircase leading below deck, and started the fire in the somehow stone fireplace. He grabbed shields and old sails and got to work instantly, as the boat headed off to sea once again.

It had taken most of the day to complete, but come evening, the new fin was attached and Toothless was anxious to start flying once again, grateful that the saddle hadn't been too ruined during the battle, only needing a few repairs.

"All right, buddy! Let's leave this ship behind!"

They took off.

"Hey guys! I think that's the boat!" Astrid happily exclaimed as she pointed to the floating craft.

"All right, guys! Let's land!" Fishlegs shared Astrid's enthusiasm, eager to see his friend again.

As Ruffnut and Tuffnut attempted to race each other down to the boat, Snotlout zoomed down, wrecking the deck a bit with the landing, Astrid and Fishlegs close behind.

Soon after, the stumbling Zippleback soon joined them, and they all started shouting and searching for their friend.

They had the entire ship searched, and only found the still-warm coals of an old fire in the makeshift forge.

"Don't tell me we missed him _again!_" Ruffnut sighed.

"Does he even _want _to be found?" Tuffnut agreed.

"Come on, guys! We have to find him!" Astrid encouraged, and Fishlegs nodded his head vigorously.

As the twins were about to start fighting once again, a Terrible Terror flew on deck, carrying a note.

"Hang on, guys. I'll get it." Snotlout declared as he grabbed the note from the small dragon's claws.

"It says, 'come back.'" Snotlout read.

"What?" Astrid almost screamed. "No way, you can't possibly be reading it right." she snatched the parchment from him and read it herself. "No."

The twins stopped their bickering and sighed. "Well, let's go back." Ruffnut said heavily.

"No. _You _go back! I'm going to keep looking. Anyone who wants to help me, raise your hand!" she encouraged.

Fishlegs started to raise his hand, but seeing no one else but Astrid's hand raised, slowly placed it back down. The twins both looked at the ground a little guiltily, and Snotlout just gave a little smile and shrugged.

"Fishlegs!" Astrid pleaded.

"Uh...we're almost out of food and supplies...and we've been looking for him for almost a month now...I think it would be smart to go back. Besides," Fishlegs tried. "You said Hiccup has a Night Fury to protect him. He should be fine." The other three nodded their agreement.

"Fine! You all go back, I'm leaving!" she jumped onto the recently-dubbed Stormfly and took off to the skies, continuing the search for Hiccup.

The three other youths sighed and also hopped on their dragons, and took off in the opposite direction.

"Help! Lord, help me!" Hiccup heard a man scream.

"Toothless, buddy, let's go see what's going on." he patted his dragon, who curved downward. They both saw a man with darkly tanned skin and no hair clinging desperately to an old mast of a ship, screaming desperately for help.

"Here, grab my hand!" Hiccup yelled to the man as he reached out. The man took it immediately.

"Sank you so mush, angel." the man said, revealing a mouth missing several teeth.

"Angel?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, dat's whachu are, isn't it?" the man lisped. "I've been saved."

Hiccup turned to look at this strange man, noticing that not only was he missing some teeth, but the color in his eyes as well.

"Oh gods, are you...blind?" Hiccup cautiously asked.

"Sure am, Savior." he responded.

Well, that would explain the whole 'getting on the dragon' thing.

"Uh...where were you going?" Hiccup asked. "Do you need a ride there?"

"I don' know, I's bein' sold. I'm a they'd call a slave, ya know?"

Hiccup shivered. He couldn't imagine being in forced labor, and he heard some pretty nasty rumors about the living conditions slaves had.

Toothless moaned through the air, apparently knowing what a slave was, and causing several fish to start speeding away from the black dragon.

"Hey bud." Hiccup pat his friend's head. "How about we take this man somewhere nice?"

Toothless launched himself in the air in excitement, causing the man to hold on tighter to Hiccup.

"Wait. I'm not dead yet, am I..." the man stated. "This feels too mush like bein' alive. Then...you're not an angel...arn't ya." the man shrank.

Hiccup looked at the man in pity. Did this man really want to die?

"What's your name?" Hiccup asked.

"Whatever ya name me." he recited.

"Uh...what did your mother name you?" Hiccup tried again.

The man smiled. "Elijah."

"Well, Elijah. Welcome aboard."

The man's almost toothless smile grew wider. "No one's called me dat in a long time..." Elijah mused. "Say, if we're not dead yet, what da hell are we ridin' on den?"

Hiccup smirked to himself. "Ah. Don't freak out, but...it's a dragon." Hiccup stated quickly.

"Da symbol of freedom." Elijah spoke longingly. "So ya really are a savior."

"What?" Hiccup questioned.

"We'd tell us stories come nigh'. 'Bout a man ridin' a dragon of nigh', who'd spend his time savin' folks from deyr misery." he answered. "And I met him." Elijah finished.

"Uh...that's not~"

"Don' deny it, boy. It's you all right. Now, soon as ya let me off, you go out dere and follow your destiny. Folks are dependin' on ya." the blind man smiled even greater.

Hiccup dropped Elijah off at a small warm island, and Hiccup wondered how far he had traveled for it to be so warm here. "See ya, Elijah."

"Bye, Nigh' Tamer." Elijah waved as he stood on the shore, people surrounding the odd sight before them.

"Night Tamer?" a woman asked.

"I didn't think he was real..." a middle aged man pondered.

"Oh my God, it's really him!" a young kid squealed.

Hiccup was so confused. Night Tamer? Single God? Stories?

"Hi there." Hiccp awkwardly waved. "I'm Hiccup."

Several people gasped in awe.

"Hiccup the Night Tamer." some whispered.

"I've got to go now...take care good care of Elijah, okay?" he asked as he slightly pulled Toothless upwards, wanting to escape this strange scenario.

"Bye Hiccup!" several people shouted. "Thank you!"

Toothless felt his rider's discomfort, and took off faster.

_If only he knew,_ Toothless thought. _That he really is this special. The Savior of Dragons, the Peacebringer, Night tamer. I've heard many names for Hiccup in the past, and he will never know how honored I am to be his friend._

"Did you hear them, buddy? They were talking about me like I was some sort of a hero, and I didn't even do anything!"

Toothless shrugged, humoring his friend, and continued onward.

**Yeah, he's part of a prophecy-thing of some sort. Did you all expect that? Probably not. Well, bad news for you, slight good news for me. I always wanted to be in our high school's play/musical. I signed up, and I got in! Slight good news for me, like I said, but this means lots of practice time, so no regular updates for a while. Sorry. I wonder if they'll give a big role. Probably not, I'm still just a Freshman. A girl can dream, I guess. Again, sorry! I'll update whenever I can, though! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIGH SCHOOL IS MURDER! RAWR!**

**PS I love all of the favorite stories, and story alerts I'm getting because of this story!**

**Sigh, I own HTTYD about as much as I own the Internet.**

**For all you morons out there, that means I don't. Own it. The movie. You know what I'm talking about!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Time passed, in it's usual subtle way. You never knew it was with you, until it disappears. Hiccup looked up at the sunset, the various colors drifting to purple, then black. Stars started their nightly routine of flickering their light throughout the light, as the moon slowly rose up from it's slumber. Then it ended, as daybreak took over, lighting the world with the sun's warm rays, as new colors strolled their way out into the new day.<p>

Hiccup continued to stare at the slowly-brightening morning, sighing as he sat upright and started putting on his prosthetic. Another sleepless night. Toothless trotted over to his depressed friend and gave Hiccup a comforting nudge.

"Yeah bud, I'm all right. I'm just not used to people liking me, let alone looking forward to a chance to meet me." Hiccup explained yawning.

After he dropped off Elijah, Hiccup had continued on his journey, thinking about what Elijah had told him. _Symbol of Freedom?_ Helping people?

Hiccup shook his head. He saved lots of people since Elijah. There was a man, named Charles, and he was stranded on a small island, and Hiccup returned him to his pregnant wife and two young daughters. And Lucy, the five year old girl kidnapped by pirates, Hiccup returned her to her aunt. That required a battle, and Hiccup had broken his prosthetic leg, but Lucy's aunt's friend was a blacksmith, and another one was made for him.

Soon after saving Lucy, he noticed that nearly every island had some sort of flag. The same flag. One day, Hiccup's curiosity brought him down to investigate.

It was a somewhat abstract painting of Hiccup riding on Toothless in the center of a moon. The next island had the same, the one after as well.

As he landed on the island of 'Storge', Hiccup went to the town to get some supplies.

"Hey, you're Hiccup aren't you?" a little boy asked, tugging on Hiccup's pant leg.

Hiccup glanced down at the boy and smiled. "Yes, that's me."

"Cool!" the kid yelled and ran around in a small circle. "You're amazing!"

Hiccup knelt down to the boy's level. "Between you and me..." Hiccup looked around, pretending to see if anyone was watching. "What you did right there, the running in a circle thing? I couldn't do that without falling."

"So I can do something you can't?" the little boy asked excitedly.

Hiccup nodded, and the boy jumped in the air. "Awesome!"

Hiccup smiled once again and waved at the boy.

"My name's Lucas." the boy stated, now following Hiccup.

"Nice to meet you, Lucas." Hiccup replied, continuing to the market.

"Do you like the flag?" Hiccup stopped.

"Yeah. Actually, I was kinda wondering about that." Hiccup pondered. "What is it exactly?"

"It's you and your Night Dragon!" the kid exclaimed happily. "It means you're welcome on this island, or someone's in need of help from you."

"I see." Hiccup said, resuming his journey.

"I need help." Lucas supplied. "Could ya help me?"

Hiccup sighed and turned around. "Sure." Hiccup said sarcastically. "Eating is overrated anyway."

"Great!" the kid took off, glancing behind to see if Hiccup was following.

Hiccup took off as fast as his prosthetic could take him as the boy led him towards a small shack. "Cat stuck in a tree?" Hiccup asked, slightly annoyed. "Toy broken?"

"No." Lucas answered. "Mommy's sick. She needs something called 'Orbs' or something like that."

"Herbs?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah! But there are none on the island, and all the boats are on a trading trip or something." Lucas looked down on the ground. "She can't do much anymore." he finished sadly.

Hiccup's sympathy flew straight to the small boy. "How old are you, Lucas?"

"Seven."

Hiccup smiled. "Well, would you like to fly with me to find some herbs?"

Lucas smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Great! Let's ask your local healer what kind of herbs we'll need."

So they took off, and gathered the information they needed. Hiccup then led Lucas to Toothless, much to the boy's delight, and placed him gently on the saddle.

"Now, I want you to hang on to me at all times, okay?"

The boy nodded and started bouncing in anticipation, and anxiously waited for Hiccup to join him and place his legs in position.

And they were off.

* * *

><p>Astrid glanced at an island just in the distance.<p>

"Let's fly there, girl." she suggested to Stormfly.

The dragon gave a small nod and slightly adjusted her wings to turn her in the needed direction. Soon Astrid saw one of those flags she's been seeing for a while. What were with those things?

She landed her dragon and started walking towards the village. Once there, she saw a group of girls playing with make-shift dolls on the front steps of one of the houses.

"Hey, have you seen a scrawny Viking guy, with a pros...I mean fake leg?" Astrid asked the group.

"Hiccup? Hiccup the Dragon Tamer?" A little brunette's eyes lit up. "Yeah! He just left~"

Astrid was curious as how these kids knew about Hiccup and dragons, but was frustrated with the fact Hiccup had just left this island. She stormed off towards her dragon and took off, wondering which direction Hiccup might have gone in.

"...To get herbs for Lucas' mother. He'll be coming right back!" she tried shouting after her, but Astrid's ears only heard the sound of wind rushing past as she ascended.

"Was that Astrid?" a blonde asked.

"Who's Astrid?" the brunette asked.

"You didn't hear? She's this girl who keeps going from island to island looking for Hiccup! She never gives up!"

"Whoa..." the rest of the girls whispered in awe.

"And you know what else?" the blonde girl questioned.

The girls all gathered closely around their friend, eagerly waiting for the story.

"_I _heard that she's in love with him." she stated matter of factly. "She wants to kiss him."

"Ew!" the girls cried, and then continued playing with their dolls.

* * *

><p>Hiccup landed back on Storge, and guided Lucas off of the dragon.<p>

"That was amazing!" Lucas cried.

"I'll say. I can't believe the man let us have these for free." Hiccup responded.

"I meant the flying part!" Lucas said as he started petting Toothless, who purred in content. "And didn't you see that they had a flag _on their front door_?" Lucas pointed out. "They wanted to see you!"

"They didn't look like they needed any help..." Hiccup mused.

"They didn't! They just wanted to see you!" Lucas said. "You have to leave now, right?"

Hiccup slowly nodded. "Yeah, sorry bud."

Lucas frowned. "You'll come visit?"

Hiccup smiled. "Of course. See ya soon, Lucas!" Hiccup handed the bag of herbs to the young boy, who ran off towards the village waving behind him.

Hiccup smiled as he placed himself back on Toothless. "You know what, bud?" Hiccup asked his companion.

Toothless glanced up at his rider.

"I think I can get used to this Hiccup the Helper thing." Hiccup smiled as he guided Toothless to an ascent.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Astrid. Sorry it took so long once again.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! I promise I'll try to update faster if you do! And although I love the little "continue"s or "good job"s, could you tell me what you love/hate? Something like that? Just so I can tell how I'm doing. You're awesome, don't let anyone tell you otherwise!**

**Peace.**

**The Red Dove**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! I'm loving this! Over 100 emails concerning my stories in a week! YAY!**

**PS, Lord Sauron Dark Lord, you read this to your 2nd and 3rd grade students? I thought this _might _be a little too dark for them, with the whole leg thing and all. Well, I played Half Life since I was about three, so I'm not one to talk, really. I'm glad you all like my story!**

**Once again, I own HTTYD only in my personal world. Which isn't Earth. It's not even a real place. **

**Oh, I'm gonna play with some new words! Wish me fun! lol **

**Thank you for catching my error, In caverns dark. Wikipedia lied to me again.**

* * *

><p>Astrid leaned up against Stormfly in the diminutive cave. It was so warm out during the day, but the nights were immensely cold.<p>

As if this week couldn't get any better. First, she was ordered to come home without Hiccup. Second, all of her other 'friends' abandoned her to go home. Third, she met someone who met Hiccup, and she found out that he had lost his leg. Fourth, she came to Storge, only to find that Hiccup had left only moments before, yet he was nowhere in sight!

Her Nadder gently nudged her shoulder, and regurgitated a fish.

"Gross, not again." Astrid sighed. "I'm really not in the mood for games."

Stormfly seemed to sigh as well, and enveloped Astrid into a tight, warm embrace, where Astrid would stay for the rest of the night.

"Well, tomorrow's a new day." Astrid appointed, trying to sound optimistic. The human closed her eyes and was soon dragged into the somber abyss of sleep.

_"You're never going to find him." Loki taunted. "I've hidden him somewhere your eyes will never wander."_

_Astrid screamed as she lunged at him, only to find that no weapons were placed anywhere on her body. Loki took advantage of her defenseless form and pushed her roughly into the ground. "You can't harm a god." He placed his foot onto her stomach, holding her down._

_Astrid grabbed the foot as she struggled to break loose, when the foot inched up to her neck._

_She gasped. The foot she was holding...was Hiccup's! Astrid screamed as a limbless Hiccup came into view, face in obvious pain._

_Astrid reached out for her friend, only to have him move further away, her arm never reaching her destination. She kept reaching, however, as the form vanished from sight, and she finally felt the damp walls press against her sides, restraining her in her small prison. The walls crushed tighter, and tighter, and..._

Astrid tried to jerk out of her sleep, but the sleeping form of her dragon forbid her from any movement. With each breath, her sleeping space became tighter, until the dragon exhaled. And it repeated.

The human refused to shut her eyes again that night, and she stared at the sky, begging it to give way to dawn. Sadly, time wouldn't move as fast for Astrid as it would for Hiccup.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, morning already?" Hiccup yawned as he squirmed his way up Toothless. "So bud, what are we gonna do today?" he asked while rubbing Toothless' sides.<p>

Toothless crooned and glanced at the slowly brightening sky.

"Flying? Of course, you winged reptile." Hiccup slowly stood up, stumbling a bit when he realized his leg wasn't on him.

He sighed as he reached for his prosthetic...which he just couldn't seem to find.

"Come on...where is it?" Hiccup started to get anxious as he searched fruitlessly for his replacement limb.

Toothless joined his master in his search, only to notice his saddle and prosthetic tailfin were gone as well! Toothless yelped to get his rider's attention, so he could show off his find.

"What is it, bud?" Toothless jerked his body around so Hiccup could see that his items were missing too.

Saucer plates took place of Hiccup's eyes as he nervously looked towards his travel basket.

Which wasn't there.

"Oh, this is just great..." Hiccup muttered under his breath as he crawled towards the cave's opening. Toothless bounded after him, careful not to step on his friend's frail body as he did so.

"Hello?" Hiccup tried calling into the new day.

Toothless jerked his head towards the sun, and started taking off. "Toothless, wait!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless obeyed and walked back to Hiccup, and after a few minutes of a limbless Hiccup struggle to climb up the bare body of Toothless, they took off, slowly, for Hiccup's sake.

* * *

><p>"Oh great. You guys are geniuses." A man mocked his comrades.<p>

"What do you mean? This is fine leather, and there are some great stuff we can sell or trade in here!" another tried to plead with his boss.

The boss sighed. "Tell me again where you found these things?"

"In a cave, there was a guy, and a giant black dragon." the man confirmed.

"You idiot!" The boss screamed as he slapped his henchmen. "That was Hiccup the Dragon Tamer of Berk!"

"Then this stuff will be twice as valuable!" the man tried to save himself, rubbing his sore cheek.

"No, _three_ times more valuable!" another man backed up his friend.

The leader sighed once again. "Didn't you hear the stories? He tamed a _Night Fury._ He escaped a tribe full of angry vikings, furious for Hiccup's 'treason'. He sank an entire pirate ship! He's outflown an angry ex-lover for who knows how long! He's killed the dragon queen! He's even liberated a rival viking's prison camp!"

The men paled.

"And do you know what else? He has a dragon." the men looked on confused. "In case you imbeciles have forgotten, dragons have an even more keen sense of smell than a hunting dog!"

The men gasped like children, and one even passed out.

"We're gonna die!" one yelled.

"Shut up!" the leader silently demanded. "They have enhanced hearing as well, too!"

"You bet they do." an unfamiliar voice said from behind the leader.

The leader of bandits slowly turned around, only to come face to face with an angry Night Fury, with a limbless rider wearing a very similar expression.

* * *

><p>"You've got to understand, it was all a big misunderstanding!" the leader pleaded. "We didn't know it was you!"<p>

"And if it wasn't me, you still would have done it." Hiccup accused as he finished putting on his prosthetic.

"Please, it's our only source of income."

Hiccup's eyebrows slowly reached upwards. "I'm surprised you guys even know what that word means." he mocked.

"I'm so sorry, Night Tamer! Please bestow us your forgiveness!" the leader dropped to the ground.

One eyebrow dropped down. "Why do you talk like that?" Hiccup's curiosity forced out of his mouth.

The man shuddered, with what could only be sadness.

"My name is Ishmael, and these are my sons. I know I don't treat them like such, but it's true. I once traveled here to attend a university." the man paused. "I got married there. My parents didn't approve, and it took years for them to get the money to come to us. My youngest, Joshun here, was just born, when they arrived and set our home ablaze. They took my wife and all my wealth and returned to my homeland. The only way we can return home is to steal wealth from others!" the man cried.

Hiccup's face fell to one of sadness. "That still doesn't condone thievery." Hiccup stated.

"I know, and I'm truly, honestly sorry, Peacebringer-"

"Hiccup."

"...Hiccup. I promise I'll return everything. We didn't rob from too many as of yet, and we still have all the objects. Please, spare me!"

Hiccup sighed and leaned against Toothless. "What should we do, bud?"

The dragon jerked his head sharply towards the ocean, and let out a low growl.

Hiccup chuckled, mildly amused.

"Sorry, bud." Hiccup turned to the small group of bandits, noticing the young boy hiding behind a man that could pass for a Viking. Hiccup slowly limped towards the boy, and knelt to his size.

"How old are you?" Hiccup asked.

The boy clutched his brother's rags, and shrank away. "...four."

"That seems like a long time. You guys must have been stealing for a long time now." Hiccup accused.

The boy slowly nodded and hid behind his brother some more.

Ishmael paled and started to slowly started to back away. Hiccup turned to the boy again. "Have you ever hurt anyone to steal from them.

The boy hid behind his brother even more, since the brother had started backing away. "Not me. I never did." the boy defended him.

"Has your brothers or father ever hurt someone?" Hiccup prodded.

The boy nodded. The men shifted uncomfortably. "But they're not my brothers." he admitted.

Hiccup's eyes widened.

The boy's 'brother' grabbed the young boy and started to yank him back.

"And he's not my father!" the boy screamed. "They stole me too!"

Toothless growled, and Hiccup turned to see what had caused his friend's behavior.

Three of the men took broadswords, as well as the leader, and started charging the duo.

Toothless jumped in front of Hiccup, who was busy wrestling with the man for the boy, and Toothless charged right back at the bandits. The three were unprepared for just how _heavy_ a Night Fury was, and fell unconscious to the ground shortly after.

Seeing as a rare dragon such as Toothless was around, the rest of the bandits knew they didn't stand a chance, but ran for their lives anyway. Toothless roared at them as he stared at the leader, who was once again reaching for his sword. Toothless blasted fire at the man, causing him to jump back, and Hiccup, who had freed the boy, grabbed the man just as he fainted from shock.

"Let's get him to the nearest island and have him locked up." Hiccup decided. He held out his free hand to the boy, who reluctantly grabbed it, and they squeezed onto the dragon's saddle.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for returning Jacob!" the village leader shook hands vigorously with Hiccup. "His parents were worried sick for nearly two years! And thank you for capturing Ishmael. This man has been a thorn in this region's side for nearly ten years now! If only you could have brought his men along too..."<p>

"Dear..." the man's wife interrupted. "Hiccup here brought him the leader, shouldn't that be enough? As far as I knew, his men treated him like a god, and what will they do without their god?" she asked.

"True, Lillian. True indeed. We'll inform our men to train, in case they try to rescue him. And Hiccup," he turned again to the small teen and his dragon, "Thank you so much, once again. If there's anything you may need, please, do not hesitate to ask. 'Ask and ye shall receive,' right?"

"As far as supplies, we're good." Hiccup assured. "However, is it all right if we have some information?"

"Very well. You're in the land of Arabia, and we-"

* * *

><p>Astrid landed. Where was she, anyway? These people spoke a language she had never heard of before. How did Hiccup get around?<p>

"Excuse me, Hiccup?" Astrid tried.

"Hiccup?" the woman's face lit up in recognition, as she started sputtering in her language about what Astrid knew to be information. The woman seemed to notice her confusion, and pointed east.

"Thanks." Astrid nodded and once again got on her dragon, taking off eastward. Maybe she would get lucky soon!"

The woman started yelling at her in her language again, probably giving her some advice. Astrid didn't need advice, however. She just needed Hiccup.

"Good God, A'idah! What are you shouting about?" the village leader reprimanded the woman.

"There was a girl and-"

"Enough of your nonsense. Hiccup needs a place to stay for tonight. May he stay in your inn? I'll cover any charges, and please spare him your stories..."

"No charge." the woman said. "But-"

"Excellent!" the village leader said. "I'll go tell Hiccup the good news!" he then took off towards the town square again, avoiding merchants and goats as they roamed the cracked streets.

* * *

><p><strong>*Whistles* Wow, it happened again, didn't it? Poor Astrid.<strong>

**Reviews make my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Konban wa! Man, it's kind of hard to learn Japanese. It makes me wonder how long it will take me before I speak every single language in the world! One at a time, I guess.**

**Oh yeah, that whole 'land of Islam' thing was a mistake. I fixed it. Wikipedia shall die for this. Oh, question! If I have over 1,000 visitors to my story, why do I have...not that many reviews?**

**Oh, who am I to complain. I've got 3x reviews as I have chapters for this story. I love you all!**

**_Except you._ JK**

**HTTYD is not mine, in case you've forgotten.**

* * *

><p>"So tell me, Hiccup. What's it like traveling around all the time? Where do you sleep or eat?" the leader asked his guest, during his dinner with his family.<p>

"Well, it's pretty great. I'm happy that everyone's accepting me for who I am, and not trying to kill Toothless." Hiccup replied. "I'm pretty sure things wouldn't have gone as smoothly as they did if I stayed in Berk. I'm glad I left."

Chief Lafiz nodded his head. "I heard your father was the chief there?"

Hiccup nodded.

"No way! Then you're royalty too!" the youngest daughter yelled in surprise.

"Liza, hush." the mother, Kulsom, quietly reprimanded her daughter.

"So, are you sure it's okay for me to take these supplies?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to the basket by the door, which the family had filled with several items.

"Please do! People here worship you almost as much as they worship Muhammad! Not to mention that we're also in the middle of a 'Golden Age'." a boy, Najid, exclaimed.

"Dear, we don't worship Muhammad, we worship our God, Allah." Kulsom corrected.

Hicucp nodded. "Then who is Muhammad?" Hiccup asked.

"Our God's last prophet upon this Earth, who taught us great and wondrous things!" Lafiz nearly shouted.

"You believe in one god?" Hiccup asked. "How is that even possible?"

"Well, my boy. It's one long explanation..." the chief started. Hiccup listened intently to the interesting stories, before telling the family about his multiple gods.

"Very interesting indeed!" the chief concluded. "But it seems a little complex. How about you join our religion?" Lafiz joked.

"I'll think about it." Hiccup said, also laughing.

"Dear, this isn't a joking matter." Kulsom reprimanded.

"Lighten up, my wife. Is this any way to act in front of our guest?" He looked at Hiccup apologetically. "Well, I suppose you must be off, fulfilling your prophecy."

"It's not a prophecy." Kulsom interrupted.

"It is of different religion!" Lafiz retorted. "And we must respect other's beliefs."

"But I thought other religions weren't true, Daddy!" Liza innocently questioned.

"Liza!" Lafiz almost yelled. He glanced nervously at Hiccup, who had started squirming a bit.

"Well, Hiccup. I shall lead you to the docks. How is your dragon doing?"

"He's currently napping near the stables. I'll go get him."

"I'll get your things ready." the chief hurriedly replied and stood up from the dinner table.

* * *

><p>They both stood at the docks as evening started to fall upon them.<p>

"Well, again I'm deeply sorry for dinner tonight."

"It's all right." Hiccup smiled. "I've been through worse." he joked.

Lafiz dimly smiled. "Well, nice to meet you Hiccup. Toothless." he nodded and waved. "Good luck on your multiple journeys to come!"

"Will do, chief!" Hiccup waved back.

"Feel free to come back any time you like! Who knows, I may even adopt you someday!" Lafiz joked.

Hiccup laughed, as he nudged Toothless, and the two took off.

* * *

><p>Astrid was furious.<p>

"Are you kidding me?" she screamed as she banged on the doors of the ship.

"Quiet down, Astrid. It's for your own good." Astrid's mother, Hildr, scolded.

"I'm being kidnapped by my own village! I can't quiet down!"

Hildr sighed. "Stoick said to come back. You should have listened."

"But Hiccup!" Astrid tried.

"_Why _are you so obsessed with finding this boy? Last time I checked, you _hated _him! Remember, you were so jealous because he was winning in Dragon Training, and you wouldn't shut up about him!"

"That was before!" Astrid shouted.

"Before _what_?"

Astrid sighed and leaned against the door.

"Before I fell in love with him." she mumbled.

"Did you just say...?" Hildr started. She quietly shoved open the door, pushing Astrid away, and closed it behind her. "Did you just say you love him?"

Astrid slowly nodded. "It just happened." she exclaimed.

"Oh gods, Astrid! What did he do to you? I swear, if he touched you at all-"

"No! Mom, not like that! I promise, nothing like that happened." Astrid struggled to calm down. "I followed him one day. I found his dragon, this much you know. When he took me for that ride...I..." she blushed. "I don't know what, really. I just fell in love with him."

Hildr nodded in understanding. "I know how you feel. But you have to let this go. I once loved a man so much, it actually hurt me. I was so happy when I became pregnant with you, I couldn't wait to tell him about it. He left the next day, and I've never seen him since." Hildr sighed. "I don't want the same to happen to you. Hiccup's gone, love. Please don't spend the rest of your days hoping for him to come back. It'll just cause more grief."

"But I was _so close_!" Astrid curled up in the corner. Her mother followed her and placed an arm lovingly around her shoulders.

"Just let it go, darling." she coaxed. "We'll be back on Berk in a month or two, don't worry."

"You came this far for me?" she asked.

"Of course!" her mother replied.

"They why didn't you do the same for Hiccup?" Astrid stood up and walked away.

"Please, Astrid! It's different-"

"How is it different! The only way it's different is that, oh, I don't know, he's the son of the chief of Berk! And he brought peace between two warring species!"

"Astrid, please don't-!"

"If anything, you should have forgotten about me and gone after him! It's completely backwards!"

Hildr moved to embrace her daughter, only to be shoved away.

"Where's Stormfly? We're leaving! And none of you can stop me!" she slammed the door shut, tempted to lock her mother in, but just kept marching towards the sound of her dragon roaring.

"Not so fast, lass." Spitelout, Snotlout's father stated. "I'm afraid you're coming with us, whether you like it or not."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, Hiccup met different religion. Not that I have anything against IslamsMuslims, I don't. But they're very strong in their religion, like Mormons.**

**I don't have anything against Mormons, either. Read my profile, I used to be one. People, believe whatever you want. Just don't shove your religion in other people's faces. It makes people very uncomfortable.**

**Oh yeah, it also looks like Astrid's in a pinch. Uh oh.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is dedicated to SupernalGodzilla, for being such a dedicated reviewer to my work. And my lyrics thing is something I wrote long before I even started writing HTTYD fanfics, I just never uploaded it. So I didn't waste time working on that when I could have done this. However, my HL/Portal fanfic had some angry readers, didn't update in a month on that one because of this one, so I worked on that one...Enough excuses, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this." Hiccup muttered. "We're not even going anywhere in particular, and we're <em>lost<em>!"

Toothless shuddered and continued flapping his wings. They've been flying for a while, now, and nothing looked familiar. Hiccup didn't mean to be judgmental, but the people he ran into looked...different than he was used to. They made a good point of scaring them off, however, come night. During Toothless' and Hiccup's evening flight, all sorts of weird flames exploded in different colors and designs. Even Toothless marveled at how the flames could be controlled in such a way, he had never seen anything like it. And the dragon they met was scary, to say the least.

He was elongated like a snake, with multiple legs like a centipede, and talon-like claws with their chicken-like legs. His scales were put in such a detailed pattern, you wondered what the dragon was designed for.

And the head! Like a crocodile with large fangs, and scales forming a fiery mane around the cranium.

Hiccup flew away from that dragon as fast as he could, but the dragon followed after, body swaying in circles as he flew, almost like a spring.

Needless to say, the duo was glad when the dragon flew elsewhere, and soon they were greeted with the familiar smell of salt water once again, but only for a while.

They found land come sunrise, and as they landed, Hiccup couldn't help but to draw the scene with much detail. It was one of the most stunning things he had ever seen, more beautiful than anything on Berk, anyway. This was all before he realized his dilemma.

"We're _lost_! And - " Hiccup was caught off guard when Toothless jerked his head violently to the left. "What is it, bud?" Hiccup inquired.

A swift _thunk!_ soon answered his question as a sharp chuck of black metal lodged itself into a tree, embedding it a good three inches in the wood.

Hiccup gasped and spun around in the direction it came from, causing him to get dizzy and fall on his behind due to inertia.

A skinny person dressed in black wrapping stepped out from behind a boulder. "You. You are who?" a low masculine voice asked.

"Uh...Hiccup?" he replied. "You are...?"

The man placed another one of the knives into a pouch and immediately bowed deeply. "Forgive me greatly. I've heard your name! You must follow to village!" the man took off where he obviously came from.

"Well, let's go, Toothless." Hiccup decided after a second's hesitation, and he and his dragon followed the retreating black figure towards what was sure to be civilization.

* * *

><p>Astrid gasped in shock.<p>

Spitelout dragged her to a new room, and closed it. "Sorry about that. I had to put on a show for your mother. Here, you'll need supplies." he handed her a large sack. "I'll tell your mother that you're in here, and she can't visit you, since you're so enraged since last time. You passed out from exhaustion as soon as I brought you in here. That'll buy her a few hours. Go find my nephew." he quietly pleaded. "You'll need a new dragon, your mother chained up yours."

Astrid nodded as she started to turn, but then looked back. "Why?" she asked.

"Because she doesn't want you running off."

"No! Why are you helping me?"

Spitelout sighed. "When Hiccup was born, I couldn't believe I was an uncle. I vowed I would be the greatest uncle of all time, since he would soon be chief of Berk. Well, as you know, that didn't happen. I was horrible towards him. I want to be the uncle I promised...no...vowed I would be to him, as I said to his mother..."

Astrid gave a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll bring him back, and you can tell him this face-to-face."

"Thanks." Spitelout replied, as he headed off to distract Astrid's mother, who finally broke out of the room she was locked in.

Astrid got one of the emergency rowboats and took off in search for a new dragon, hoping Stormfly would be all right.

* * *

><p>She found a dragon all right. It saved her when she crashed into a reef, her boat obliterated, and Astrid was starting to lose consciousness. Needless to say, when the dragon saved her, she couldn't help but scream. She had never seen a dragon like this before! It was elongated, like a serpent, and the head was something she didn't even think she had ever read about!<p>

However, she clutched on for dear life as it flew in a somewhat circling manner, like a spring, she thought.

After about an hour, when she was sure it wasn't going to harm her, she decided to try something.

"Do you know where Hiccup is?"

The dragon seemed to recognize this name, as she saw its eyes go slightly wider. Hiccup must be getting famous, somehow. She never bothered to ask, if he wasn't there, she left.

The unfamiliar dragon took off at a faster speed, as he tilted left and continued his journey.

_You mustn't speak. You may attract Hundun, the faceless beast._

Astrid gulped, and clung tighter to the dragon. "What does the Hundun do?" she asked, when she realized, wait a minute, the dragon can _talk_?

_Silence. I seem to have located your friend. I shall follow him now._

And he did. For hours, it seemed, until somehow, they lost him.

_I am sorry for my failed mission. Let us rest and try again tomorrow._

Astrid sighed. "Okay." she said, somehow getting used to the talking dragon.

_Not so loudly!_

* * *

><p>"We are known as <em>ninjas<em>." the man explained as they continued to the village.

"Hmm, I don't think I've ever heard of you before."

"May be because of long distance. We're in Japan, Land of Sun.

"That could be it!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Wait a minute. If we're so far apart, how do you speak my language?"

"I was about to ask you the same. I thought it was you who spoke our language! Strange..."

Hiccup stopped. "Toothless?" the dragon looked at his rider. "Could you understand every language you hear?"

The Night Fury nodded.

"I see now!" the ninja exclaimed. "Your bond with dragon, you subconsciously read his mind, as he does yours! So you hear what we say through dragon, and you talk back, and your dragon translates you for us!"

"That would make sense, except how could you read Toothless' mind as well?"

"Chinese dragon taught us. Here we are, village of Ninshuku!"

It was a village like Hiccup had never seen, the architecture was so different from his land's, but so beautiful. Scrolls of some sort hung down from poles, and he saw a group of children fighting each other.

"Shouldn't we stop those kids?"

The ninja laughed. "They are training to become ninjas. The Samurais have been searching for us for long time now. They may be here soon."

Hiccup nodded, when a certain scroll caught his eye. It was a dragon almost exactly like the one he had encountered earlier.

"Chinese dragon." the ninja explained. "Their job is to help our people prosper. Chinese and Japanese alike celebrate their existence through festivals. We just finished one, and we're still cleaning up."

"I saw one about a day ago." Hiccup mused out loud.

"Then you are lucky, Night Tamer! He must bring words of good fortune, or news of loved one. This is dragon of good fortune!" the ninja exclaimed, pointing at the scroll.

"It was following me, I thought it was going to eat me or something."

The ninja laughed. "My apologies. I just realized I've never told you my name. I am called Okazaki. But you can call me Shin, since I consider you friend."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. The third."

The ninja tried hard not to laugh. "Not you, your land's name choice." the man explained while collecting air.

"Yeah, I know. Great name, but it's not the worst." Hiccup shrugged.

"Then I fear to travel to your homeland."

Just then, a dragon's roar was heard, and a voice seemed to enter his mind.

_Hiccup, do not flee. I bring someone to you._

_Someone_, Hiccup thought.

"This is good news! Our village has good fortune!" the ninja exclaimed.

Then the dragon from earlier landed in front of them, and the dragon locked eyes with Hiccup. _Why do you fear me?_

"I...uh...I've never seen something like you before...I thought you would hurt me..." Hiccup stuttered.

"Hiccup!" a voice exclaimed. Soon after, a body for the voice appeared, and Hiccup could hardly believe it.

"Astrid?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, they found each other! Don't worry, there's a lot more to come. Review, all you wonderful people!<strong>


	10. The Reunion

Astrid's heart increased its beating, the blood instantly flowing to her face. She felt dizzy, yet she could spin in circles from being so overjoyed. She clenched her eyes shut, then opened them, rubbing away the blurriness to see if it was really Hiccup, the man she had spent months to find.

Yet there he was, awkwardly standing on his wooden leg, face almost as shocked as she was herself, if even more so.

She couldn't help herself when she leaped towards him and embraced him as if he were being lifted away by the gods themselves, causing them both to come tumbling to the ground.

"Astrid!" Hiccup nearly shouted again as he fell backwards, his prosthetic coming off during his descent, yet he returned the hug with as much strength as he could muster as they continued falling.

They fell hard, but neither of them noticed, they were shocked by each other's presence too much to even care. However, just as Hiccup was about to snap out of his reverie, he was shoved back into it when he felt Astrid's lips press forcefully against his own. Hiccup only hesitated a moment before he returned the action, when he remembered they were not alone...

"Gah!" Hiccup yelped as he lightly pushed Astrid off of him. He turned to face Shin, who seemed to be interested, mortified, embarrassed, and secretly yearning for more at the sight before him, while the dragons stared on in confusion.

Shin awkwardly coughed into his fist, and muttered, "I was not preparing myself for this..."

Hiccup attempted to smile, just as awkwardly as Shin, when his goofy grin was cut off by a pain in his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"That was for leaving me!" Astrid said, sounding ready to break into tears. "And for running away from me whenever I got so close to finding you again!"

"Astrid..." Hiccup leaned closer, ready to hug Astrid again, when her hand stopped him, her eyes directed at the wooden limb separated from its place on Hiccup's stump. She stared at it for a long moment, then turned to where a limb should have been on Hiccup, noticeably scowling when she saw nothing there. However, she picked up the artificial limb and tenderly reattached it to the stump, before turning back to face Hiccup's deep-green eyes. "Astrid, I'm so sorry." Hiccup lowered his gaze, and Astrid lowered her hand to pull his face back up.

Meanwhile, Shin, realizing that he was forgotten, and also realizing a crowd was now forming around the reunited couple, found it his duty to silently urge everyone back into the village to give the duo some time for themselves. The dragons watched his actions and soon realized it would be good if they went away for a while as well, silently shrinking back into the village. Shin smirked. "Gaijin," he whispered to himself sarcastically.

Not long after the villagers left, Hiccup and Astrid found that they had somehow ended up kissing again. Astrid hesitantly pulled back for a moment. "This is for everything else." she smirked, and Hiccup chuckled at the memory before he was pulled back into Astrid's embrace again.

They continued hugging for no one knew how long exactly, but it must have been awhile, seeing as the sun was nearly directly above them.

"There's so much to tell you..." Astrid started. "So much has changed. Dragons now live with us, people have been looking for you, and I don't know much else, but I'm sure it's changed quite a lot." she smiled warmly at Hiccup. "Come to think of it, Snoggletog passed already, I wonder what the first dragon-human celebration was like..."

"You weren't there?" Hiccup asked, confused.

Astrid shook her head. "I haven't been on that island since I took off looking for you."

Hiccup smiled slightly, and shook his head. "Astrid, you really are one stubborn Viking."

Astrid smirked and stood up. "Well, I guess we'll stay here for a while, so you can say goodbye, and then we'll head back to Berk. Everyone's waiting for you. You're a hero."

Hiccup smiled and stood up as well, albeit a little more wobbly than Astrid. "I guess I'm going to be forced to come with you."

"You bet you will." Astrid stated, and headed off towards the Ninja village, Hiccup leading the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, there was supposed to be only one more chapter after this, The Homecoming, but since this is so popular, and I <em>will <em> admit that I want more reviews, I'll ask a question, and you review your answer.**

**A) Should I continue the story as it was originally planned or**

**B) Should I add a far more complex plot and/or make the story longer or **

**C) You don't give a troll about what I do.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**All right, people. I have come to a conclusion. This will be the final chapter of this story. It will be a homecoming.**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL, HOWEVER. A continuation of Hiccup's 'mission', with a TWIST.**

**I love you all, let's all get married! Wait... :X lol**

* * *

><p>"Please, let us present you with farewell gifts." Shin declared as he stepped forward, bowed, and in his outstretched hands, held one of the weirdest swords Hiccup and Astrid have ever seen. "Here it is called a <em>katana<em>."

Hiccup took the sword with one hand, causing some of the villagers to flinch. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and placed his other hand on the katana, causing nods of approval.** (Sorry, saw that scene in a movie, had to add it in somehow.)**

He separated sword from sheath, and was amazed by what was placed on it. It looked like their form of writing, and it was pretty neat, and Shin replied, "It states "Rider of Night."

Hiccup smiled his thanks. "Well, it's morning now, so I suppose I had better, you know..."

The villagers seemed somewhat saddened. "We understand. If there is ever time, please, visit us again?" Hiccup smiled and nodded, and a little girl ran up and carefully hugged his knees. Well, one knee, and...(What would the other be called?)

She looked up at him and smiled, then returned to her smiling parents.

"Bye, guys. See ya around sometime!" He called as he climbed on Toothless, and Astrid followed suit, and they took off."

* * *

><p>The return trip took a lot faster, now that they weren't searching for HiccupHelp. They still found trouble, however, and together helped form solutions, even though they were small problems, like a lost vessel, or a robbery involving the same pirates Hiccup had rescued Lucy from.

"Oh Gods, not them again." he sighed as he flew down.

The pirates appeared to have learned their lesson. As soon as they saw the black dragon, they dropped everything and retreated on their ship.

"Got yourself quite a name out here, haven't ya?" Astrid teased.

"Well..." Hiccup modestly shrugged.

They stopped at islands Hiccup was on friendly turns with for food and shelter from night. He would tell all the people that he was returning to Berk, and that if they ever needed help, to come locate him. Everyone took the news well, except for one girl Hiccup vaguely remembered, who started bawling and ran from the building. Hiccup looked confused, when he heard Astrid snort, and had a...triumphant look upon her face.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Eh."

Cragnogh was interesting, as Kenna ran towards him, and as Hiccup braced for impact, she suddenly stopped.

"Boo."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Hey, Kenna."

"Hey, Hiccup." she mocked his tone. "That's not your leg." she pointed out simply, staring at the prosthetic.

"Yeah, that's a prosthetic."

"No no no. That's a different one than the one I gave you." she sighed. "Night Tamer must be difficult tasks, eh?"

"I didn't think you knew about that..."

"Not at first. Ah, sorry. I mean 'yes.'." She closed her eyes in thought.

"'Yes'..."

"Yes, it is a prosthetic. You said it was, and I said 'No' three times. It is a prosthetic, but it's not the one I gave you..." she lowered her head. "My bad."

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged a glance, before chuckling a little.

"Leave the guy alone, Kenna." a guy walked up and put an arm around her, which she shrugged off.

"Hey, Einarr." she stated. "My friend." she said to Hiccup and gestured to Einarr. "My friend." she said to Einarr and gestured to Hiccup. "My friend's...girlfriend." she gestured to Astrid.

"Astrid." she said.

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

"Hey, a guy named Elijah, dark-skinned, blind, came by a few weeks ago. Told us about the Night Tamer. Guess you know him?" Kenna said.

"Yeah. Nice guy."

"I'll say." she held out her hand, which had a ring on it. "We both had you in common. Started talking. Yep."

Astrid and Hiccup stared at the ring. "Uh, congratulations!" Hiccup said, and Astrid smiled at her. Einarr noticed Hiccup glancing from the ring to Astrid. He smirked. He had also heard about the girl who followed Hiccup around. He slid a box into Hiccup's bag and started whistling innocently.

Time sped by, and Hiccup and Astrid were now fully rested, and said goodbye and good-luck to Kenna and friends, and flew back to Berk.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, the entire population, minus the people who were still searching for Astrid and Hiccup, who weren't there, were shocked.<p>

"Send a Terror to report the news!" someone yelled, and the deed was done, and everyone gathered in the great hall to welcome back the person who discovered that dragons and humans were compatible. After all, having dragons was very handy around the village now.

"Where did I go? I went everywhere." Hiccup explained, and nudged Astrid's side. "And she did too. I became the Night Tamer, Night Rider, you name it." Hiccup for the ring he had discovered a while back that had somehow made its way into his bag. "However, I will only call myself this from now on..." he turned to Astrid and held out the ring.

"Yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter, for that I apologize, but hey! My first complete multi-chapter story on this account! Because it's the shortest! Because it's short...yeah.<strong>

**At least there's a sequel.**


	12. UPDATE

**Hello, my glorious minions! It is I, your queen, here with wonderful news for the land of HTTYD Fandom.**

**The sequel is up.**

**So what are you waiting for? Check it out, review, and review some more! Bring your friends!**

**IT'S FREE!**

**And anonymous people are welcome! Even their reviews...XD**

**All right, quit stalling and go read it already!**

**Oh yeah, thanks to whoever put my story in a community! I've never been in one before! lol**


End file.
